familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Manistee County, Michigan
Manistee County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 24,527. The county seat is Manistee6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,317 km² (1,281 sq mi). 1,408 km² (544 sq mi) of it is land and 1,909 km² (737 sq mi) of it (57.56%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Benzie County (north) *Wexford County (east) *Lake County (southeast) *Mason County (southwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 24,527 people, 9,860 households, and 6,714 families residing in the county. The population density was 17/km² (45/sq mi). There were 14,272 housing units at an average density of 10/km² (26/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 94.16% White, 1.63% Black or African American, 1.30% Native American, 0.32% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.01% from other races, and 1.55% from two or more races. 2.61% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 96.2% spoke English and 2.3% Spanish as their first language. There were 9,860 households out of which 27.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.10% were married couples living together, 9.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.90% were non-families. 27.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.37 and the average family size was 2.86. In the county the population was spread out with 22.60% under the age of 18, 6.70% from 18 to 24, 26.30% from 25 to 44, 26.30% from 45 to 64, and 18.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 103.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 102.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,208, and the median income for a family was $41,664. Males had a median income of $33,211 versus $20,851 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,204. About 6.90% of families and 10.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.50% of those under age 18 and 7.90% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Manistee County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Ford Stone * Sheriff: Dale Kowalkowski * County Clerk: Marilyn Kliber * County Treasurer: Alan Verheek * Register of Deeds: Penny Pepera * Drain Commissioner: Kenneth R. Berentsen * County Surveyor: Anthony Slawinski (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships *Arcadia Township *Arcadia, unincorporated community *Bear Lake Township *Bear Lake, village *Brown Township *Cleon Township *Copemish, village *Dickson Township *Eastlake, village *Filer Charter Township *Kaleva, village *Manistee Township *Manistee, city *Maple Grove Township *Marilla Township *Norman Township *Onekama Township *Onekama, village *Pleasanton Township *Springdale Township *Stronach Township *Wellston, unincorporated community Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Manistee County, Michigan